The Phantom Knight's Rebirth
by Rozen14
Summary: A heartbroken Alice Pleasance must stop her legendary lady thief cousin from hurting innocent people along with a couple of old friends. Meanwhile Jervis and a few of Gotham's villains follow Alice in order to make amends with her while Batman follows.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Batman The Animated Series.

It was a Tuesday evening in Gotham City, as Alice Pleasance was sitting in a chair thinking about Jervis Tetch. It has been a few months since she last saw him and when she was engaged to Billy, the man who she thought she loved until she found out that Billy was dating another woman in secret. As soon as she broke off the engagement she found herself in deep deppression about making a complete fool of herself by not seeing how much her former employer meant so much to her. Not once had he ever hurt her, or tried to use her, all he wanted was to let her know he loves her.

Alice sighed sadly as she thought of Jervis, wondering what it could of been if she had loved him.

_"It would be just like Wonderland....."_ Alice thought to herself.

As she kept on thinking about him she also tried a find a way to apologize to Jervis but no matter how hard she tried she doesnt think it was good enough for him.

_"I should just give up, Jervis will never love me again.....I blew it.....I really blew it. It seems so obvious that everyone at work knew how much Jervis likes me." _

Alice sighed as she held on to her cup of tea and turned on the t.v. to watch tonight's news. As Summer Gleeson the anchorwoman appeared on the screen she started to make her report on Gotham City.

"Hello and welcome to Gotham News, Im Summer Gleeson and here is my report. First Batman has once again defeated the Joker from blowing up one of the Gotham City's police stations."

"Thank goodness..." Alice said with relief and began to drink her tea.

"In other news there had been an attack at the jewelry store, nothing was stolen however the owner, 52 year old Horace Thomas has been found wounded with a few sword cuts. Gotham police couldnt find the suspect, however a visiting police chief from Bluestone City has suspected that a woman by the name of Raine Pleasance who was formally The Phantom Knight."

As Summer said the name Raine Pleasance and showed the picture of the woman, Alice spits out her tea in shock. "Raine? My cousin?"

Alice couldnt believe what she was hearing. Her own cousin's stealing jewelry for profit or for her collection again. She thought that Raine was giving up her life of crime just for her parents and the rest of the family, but it seemed to be a lie....well maybe. The only thing that was a little off was that Raine never attacks people when she gets caught in a heist.

"This is strange.....and very curious indeed......Raine....what's wrong with you? Why the sudden changes?" Alice wondered.

Then Summer kept going on with the report. "The police has already started the search but so far the police forces couldnt find her."

The t.v. screen already switched to the visiting police chief of Bluestone City. He was a man with curly black hair and beard wearing a brown jacket with a police badge on the right side. "I believe that Pleasance has already left Gotham City and must've headed back to Bluestone, why she came to Gotham, I'll never know, but what I do know is that I'll get Detective Alexis Davis to investigate and hunt her down."

Alice gasped. This is terrible, first she lost the love of her life, now she's going to lose her family member....no....she wont let this happen. She must find Raine herself and talk to her....if she can find her that is....and hopefully staying alive while hoping that her own cousin wont kill her.

_"I feel so scared right now.....but no matter what happens I have to stop Raine from hurting anymore people. I might as well write a letter to Jervis and tell him how I feel....just in case if I get shot or stabbed or whatever...."_

Alice went to her desk and started her feelings to Jervis, as she was writing she began to cry. The tears fell from her eyes and landed on the paper. When she was done she placed it in a prepared envelope, she then took her purse while she continued to silently sob, left her home and locked it then went downstairs to put her letter into the mailbox. She then went to her car and drove off. That's when Alice Pleasance's crazy adventure begins.........

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is all I get for now I will update soon......hope you guys like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay before I start this chapter I want to apologize for not making much verbal sense. I got really confused and tired that night and for some odd reason I couldnt sleep...... dont know why but hopefully I'll have a clear head so that I can make better chapters! Once again I apologize. Here is the 2nd chapter.

Jervis was having lunch with Jonathan, but he wasnt feeling hungry at all. As he started to play with his food a little Jonathan huffed.

"For Pete's sake Jervis! You've been gazing into your food for awhile! What's the matter?"

Jervis sighed for a moment. "I dont know, Jonathan.....I just dont feel like eating at all."

"Well obviously, there's something that's preventing you from eating and doing other things. Are you thinking about that Alice girl again?"

"Alice Pleasance? What makes you think that Im thinking about her?"

"You miss her. I know you do. Even when she's probably married with that Billy guy, you definatly miss her!"

Jervis blushed a bit but tries to defend himself. " I do not miss her! Im completely over her! Since she wants to be with that Billy so much then let her! There are plenty of Alices in the world for me to find!"

"Uh-huh...riiiiiggggghhhhhhttttttt." Jonathan said with sarcasm.

Before Jervis could make a comeback Harley came from behind Jervis and glomped him while shouting out "MAIL CALL!"

Jervis jumped as Harley glomped while Jonathan laughed at his scared friend. Jervis turned to Harley and glared at her a little.

"Harley, dont do that please! You'll give me a heart attack!"

Harley smiled at Jervis as she lets go of him. "Hehehehe! Sorry about that Jervis! I brought you your mail!"

"Why thank you, my dear."

Jonathon frowned. "Hey, what about me?"

Harley smiled at Jonathon. "Sorry Johnny, but you dont have any today."

"Dammit!"

Jervis inspected the envelope while Jonathan was going to start another one of his pointless rantings. When he saw the address, he gasped silently. It was from Alice Pleasance! Why would she sent him a letter?

"For the love of fear, people! Just because Im a criminal doesnt mean that I dont have feelings! I wish that someone in Gotham or anywhere just write me a letter!"

To gloat? No that's not her style......

"Ya know Jonathan, for a guy who's totally obsessed with fear, you sure get angry alot! I wonder why you've never called yourself "The Rage" or something like that." Harley wondered innocently.

"Because fear amuses me!" Jonathan shouted. "And what do you mean I get angry alot?! I dont get angry all the time!"

Harley giggled. "That's not what your former henchmen told me!"

To tell him how much she hates him and that she think he's a freak and a stalker? No! Alice was never the type to say mean things to people! Alice always thinks of other people's feelings before her own. What could be in that letter?

"That's because those knuckleheads werent doing their jobs properly! If they did, I would've cut them some slack and pay them better!"

Harley laughd at Jonathan's comment but stopped as she and Jonathan both heard Jervis quickly ripping the envelope open and pulling the letter out. He started to read the letter but had difficulty doing so on account of some strange wet spots. Harley jumped up and down in excitement.

_"Oh jabberwock!"_ Jervis thought to himself.

"Who's it from Jervis? What does it say?"

"Its from Alice, but I can't read this. There are wet spots on it."

Jonathan snorted. "Tough luck!"

Both Jervis and Harley gave Jonathan funny glares, then Harley swiped the letter from Jervis's hands.

"Here let me try to read the letter, luckily for you, I used to have an assistant who cried alot, when I use to work in Arkham." Harley declared, then she started to read the letter, absorbing every word she looked at. She smiled at the first half, but at the second her smile lowered a bit, which concerns Jervis.

"Harvey? What's the matter?"

"Is she going to commit suicide, yet?" Jonathan asked sarcastically.

Harley glared at Jonathon's sarcasm. "No, you dummy! Well.....she kinda is...."

Both the villains's eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean, Harley?" Jervis asked nervously.

"Here is what the letter said." Harley said as she started to read the letter.

_My dearest Jervis,_

_I'm sure you're wondering why I've written this letter to you and for that I don't blame you. First off I want to let you know that I'm not engaged to Billy anymore. I broke up with him, because I caught him cheating. Ever since it happened, I've realized that you were the only man that truly cared about me. I love you Jervis, and I'm sorry for not realizing. If I could, I would go back in time and stop myself for making such the mistake that drove you insane. If you still hate me, I understand. I also want to tell you that this will be the last time you will ever hear of me, I cannot tell you why, but I will tell you this: there is someone who is related to me, who is strangly hurting people and I got to find out why and stop her. Im sorry that I never got the chance to start a real relationship with you, Jervis. Goodbye._

_Love, _

_Alice Pleasance_

_P.S. If Im dead, you and your friends can have my apartment, I left the key under my welcome mat._

Jervis could'nt believe his ears. Alice loved him? And now she's gone somewhere to confront her own cousin. Is she still in Gotham? Or has she gone somewhere else?

"So those wet marks on the letter must be her tears. She was crying when she was writing." Jonathan realized.

Harley nodded. "That's pretty much about it."

"This is terrible...." Jervis finally spoke. "I've got to get out of here and look for Alice! But where could she be?! Where did she go?!"

Jonathan sighed. "Who knows? We don't have any leads.....it's not like we're Batman."

Harley then started to think. "Well she DID say that she's going after her cousin, on account that her cousin hurt somebody. Now the question is, who is the cousin?"

Then Poison Ivy walked up to them after hearing the conversation. "That would be Raine Pleasance, who was once known as The Phantom Knight. She never attacks people while stealing jewelry. So its really odd.....why would she hurt someone right now?"

"Well you're well informed." Jonathan said while a little impressed.

"That's because unlike you, who was spending way too much time on research, I've been watching the news." Ivy said with a smirk.

Jonathan only huffed.

"So do you know where Alice and this Raine are?" Jervis asked with hope.

"Well.....there is a possibility that since The Phantom Knight is from Bluestone City, she might be going back there after hurting a man here in Gotham. Alice must be following her there. Come on, I've already got our clothes back. Plus I've got a plan that would get us out of Arkham."

"You mean....you're going to help me find Alice?" Jervis asked Ivy.

"Well of course. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Jervis quickly nodded. Things were definatly looking up for him.

(A few hours later)

The eastern walls of Arkham exploded as Ivy, Jervis, Jonathan, and Harley along with the other prisoners ran for freedom while the security alarm roared throughout the whole prison. Once they reached outside Harley panicked.

"They're on to us! We'll never make it!" Harley panicked.

Jonathan looked around and spotted an empty vehicle waiting for them.

"Look there's a car that we can use! Hop in!"

The four villains hopped in, then Jonathan took the wheel then used one of the keys that he stole, turned it on and took off. As they left Arkham, Jervis began to think to himself again.

_"Alice....where ever you are, hang in there. We're going to find you no matter what."_

However, little did they know when they passed through a big sign, a person on a motorcycle (And it isn't who you think it is) began to follow them.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Meanwhile on the road at night, many miles away from both Gotham City and Bluestone City)_

Janet Brown is right now the most unhappiest person in the world. It has been a few hours since she had forced herself to leave Bluestone City on foot, luckily for her though she took half of the money she "borrowed" from the bank and instructed her "children" to wait in the factory until she has returned. But the bad parts were not taking a car earlier, almost got hit by some maniac wearing armor in a car, and got attacked by rabid squirrels!

"I just HAD to leave the city on foot didn't I? I could'nt have just taken a car and drive off now couldn't I? Curse my fear and my paranoia! If fuzz face hasn't been on my tail, things would've gone smoother, like I planned! Once everything calms down in Bluestone City, I'll be back to execute my evil plan that I've been trying to accomplish for 5 years! Plus I'll make the squirrels pay too!" Janet said to herself with an evil grin.

Just then a blue car suddenly rammed into poor Janet, knocking her into the air.

"THAT'S IT!!!! I HATE CARS AS MUCH AS I HATE SQUIRRELS!" Janet screamed as she landed on the ground with a large "thud"!

The car stopped, then out came a beautiful, but innocent looking blonde woman with blue eyes. When she saw Janet on the ground, she gasped and ran to her side.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" The girl asked.

Janet's eyesight was at first blurry but it cleared up as she saw the blonde woman's face. She gave her a puzzled look, swearing she had seen her before.

"Do I know you?"

The blonde girl shook her head. "No, I don't think so." Then she took Janet's hand and helped her up, as Janet picked up her backpack.

"Try to smile for a second. I know I knew you from somewhere."

The blonde girl gave the squirrel/car hating brunette her best smile. Janet gasped with surprise. "YES! YES! I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE ALICE PLEASANCE FROM 3RD GRADE!"

Alice tilted her head to the side. "You knew me from 3rd grade?"

Janet nodded. "Yeah! Remember me? The weird kid who makes dolls?"

Alice reflected back to the time when she was in 3rd grade. There were many kids in her class back then, but there was one kid that was always blends in the background. A quiet but weird brunette girl with brown eyes who always makes dolls at recess time. Alice's eyes widened in realization.

"Janet Brown?" Alice asked amazed.

"That's correct! How are you? Its been a long time!" Janet said happily as she shook Alice's hand.

"I've been better....except for finding out that my ex-fiance cheated on me, and now realizing that my old boss is actually the one for me, but he probably hates me now. How about you? How's your doll making/selling business?"

Janet's eyes shifted to her backpack as she quickly strapped it to her back. "Oh, its wonderful! Never better! In fact, its so successful that I even have a VERY loyal customer who always comes to visit me every now and then."

"Well that's wonderful to hear! But why are you out here instead of the doll store?"

"Oh.....no reason. Just having vacation time, nothing special. So what brings you out here?" Janet asked curiously.

Alice scratched the back of her head in a nervous way. "Um, this is going to sound weird, but I'm after somebody who was wearing armor and a sword, I'm sure she was heading this way, have you seen her?"

"You mean that psycho knight driver? Yeah I've seen her. She almost made me roadkill! What do you want with her anyway?"

"She's my eldest cousin and I'm after her because she wounded somebody and I have to stop her before she hurts someone else!" Alice explained.

Janet blinked a few times as she listened and started to think. She knew that she should be in hiding right now, since The Silver Lioness was looking for her. But for some reason something is telling her to help her old friend out.

_"Curse you conscoius and loyalty......." _Janet thought bitterly, then spoke. "Well that sounds like a real pickle. Since your cousin is a knight and that she might have turned psycho, I should help you."

"Janet, you don't have to help me....."

"Of course I don't HAVE to, but I want to. Besides....since your cousin did attack a man and almost killed me with her car, there is a 50 percent chance that she won't listen to you. You'll have to fight her and I know everything about knights and the way they battle."

Alice's eyes widened. "But.....I don't want to fight Raine....."

"Do you wish for her to stop?" Janet asked seriously.

Alice nodded quickly. "I do! I want to know why she's doing this!"

"Then we will have to deal with this problem the old fashioned way. Now let's go! The forest isn't a great place to get you started and stuff, we need an open field! Plus we need to get you some new clothes, on account that fighting in a long skirt is really difficult!" Janet said as she ushered Alice to the car. "And luckily for us I got enough money that can get us ANYTHING!"

As soon as Janet and Alice got inside the car, Alice puts the car in drive and drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back in Gotham)

Commissioner Gordon stood on the rooftop of the police headquarters waiting for Batman to arrive while the bat signal kept shining in the sky.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, commissioner." A quiet yet raspy voice spoke that made the commissioner turned around. It was Batman.

"You rounded up all the criminals?" Gordon asked.

"Every last one of them......except Poison Ivy, Harley, Scarecrow, and Mad Hatter.....they disappeared somehow."

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Gordan said seriously. "Eyewitnesses reported that they saw them driving a car out of Gotham."

Batman gave Gordon a confused look. "But why?"

"I think it had something to do with The Phantom Knight that just came here and attacked a man while stealing a priceless ruby amulet at the jewelry store."

"A ruby amulet? Why didn't they say anything about a ruby amulet on the news?"

"Because an important man by the name of Eric Steiner, didn't want anyone else to know about it. He didn't even trusted the delivery guys to deliver it to him personally. The only one he could trust was the man who was running the jewelry store and was attacked by The Phantom Knight." Gordon explained. "He was going to deliver it to Steiner personally."

"But how would The Phantom Knight know about the amulet?"

"There was a leak. An employee or someone who usually comes to the store, must of known about the amulet. If you could just find Ivy, Harley, Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, and The Phantom Knight, would you bring them back to Gotham?"

Batman nodded. "I will. Do you know where they're headed?"

Gordon rubbed the back of his head as he turned to look at the city. "Well last I heard from a visiting friend of mine, he said that The Phantom Knight is heading back to Bluestone City, so you can start there."

When Gordon was waiting for the reply, he turned around and Batman was gone. Gordon crossed his arms.

"Your welcome."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 will be updated later. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if it took me so long. Enjoy this chapter!

It was a sunny afternoon as Jervis, Jonathan, Ivy and Harley were on the road to find Alice. As Jonathan was driving, Jervis began to think with worry for Alice. Is Alice alright? Is she still even alive? Did her cousin find out that she was following her and probably killed her? Oh heavens......please let it not be so.

Harley was sitting next to Ivy bored as usual. Even though she wanted to help Jervis find Alice and make things better for the two of them again, she wished she would've brought her puddin along with her, but she knew that Ivy would never approve bringing Joker for the trip. Harley yawned and turned her head to the side to look at the passing trees until the corner of her eye saw something from behind the car. She looked at the "something". It was a person on a motorcycle and for some odd reason to Harley, there was a nagging feeling that the biker was following them.

"Uh.....fellas.....?" Harley stammered.

"What is it now, Harley? If its about the Joker again, I'm not listening!" Poison Ivy said a bit harshly.

"That goes double for me!" Jonathan agreed then starts imitating himself as Harley. "Oh I miss Mistah J! I wanna hold him and kiss him and marry him!"

Ivy laughed at Jonathan's imitation, but Harley pouted angerily.

"Oh very funny you two! But in case that you haven't noticed, we're being followed!"

Both Jonathan and Ivy's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Its true!"

"Is it Batman?" Ivy asked.

"Nope. It's just a random person on a motorcycle!" Harley said as she pointed at the back window.

Ivy peeked out of the back window and saw the person on the motorcycle. "Jonathan, you better step on it."

"Im already ahead of you!" Jonathan said as he floored it.

The car was picking up speed as the person on the motorcycle was also doing the same. Then suddenly the mysterious person whipped out a gun and started shooting at the villains. Harley screamed as she took cover, while Ivy did the same.....except the screaming part.

"Oh crap...." Jonathan cursed, then looked over to Jervis and used his free hand to shake him. "Jervis!"

"Huh? What?" Jervis said as he snapped out of his deep thoughts.

"Get your head out of Wonderland and grab a gun! We're being attacked by some hotshot on a motorcycle!" Jonathan informed.

Jervis took a look and saw the person riding on the motorcycle and gasped. He quickly picked up a gun from one of his big pockets and started firing. Both the bullets from each other's guns kept missing but they kept on firing......and somehow reloading again. As both the shooters continue their gunfight, Harvey started to whimper in fear, while Ivy was getting irritated on the mysterious biker's persistance.

"We got to get rid of this guy! Jonathan, can't you ditch him?" Ivy asked irritably.

Jonathan kept turning the steering wheel to avoid their opponent's bullets. "Im doing the best I can! But I can't seem to shake him off!"

As Harley continued to quiver, she managed to speak a couple of words. "The forest....."

"Huh?" Jonathan wondered as he listened to the scared Harley.

Ivy seemed to understand what Harley was trying to say, even though she didn't want any of the trees to be destroyed, she knew that they didn't have much of a choice. "She's saying that we need to hide in the forest!"

"But won't our persuer follow us in there?!" Jonathan asked with an "Are-they-crazy?!" look.

"No. The forest is too thick. He won't follow us in there. Now drive us into the forest!"

Jonathan was surprised that Ivy was actually giving him her blessing about driving like a maniac in the thick woods, but a part of him understood that they have no other choice. His free hand grabbed the back of Jervis's trenchcoat and pulled him in.

"Why did you pull me in?" Jervis asked.

"Because I don't want you to either lose your head or to get violently thrown out of the car." Jonathan said.

Jervis looked surprised and confused at Jonathan's reason. "Ok.......but why did you think Im going to lose my head or get violently thrown out of the car?"

"Because Im going to do something REALLY stupid. Now hang on!"

Jonathan violently steered the car into the thick woods, causing Harley, Ivy, and Jervis to scream while the car crashed from tree to tree. As the car kept on going, the person on the motorcycle stopped at the spot where Jonathan fiercely turned and shot a few more rounds at the fleeing villains and their getaway car, however they were gone.

"DAMMIT!" The mysterious person cursed with femininess in "his" tone while stuffing the gun angerily back in "his"belt gun pocket. The mysterious persuer lost them and she knew that she couldn't go after them into the forest for it would be suicidal. She also knew that it would be pointless if she just waited for them here in the open road, so that leaves her with only one option: to get to Bluestone City and set a trap for them. She smirked underneath her helmet and drove off. This was going to be easy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was continuing to drive as Janet looked out the window, looking for a clear field for them to start Alice's knight training.

"So....what's up with your cousin anyway? How did she became The Phantom Knight? If you don't mind me asking." Janet asked curiously.

Alice sighed at the sad and bittersweet memories of watching her cousin, turning to crime. "Well, it all started when my Aunt Jodie and my Uncle Stan were having problems with their jobs.......their bosses were jerks."

Janet blinked with amazement. "Really?"

"Yeah! They even treated them like dirt! Things got tough financially at Raine's house. So at first Raine told her parents that she's going to get a job that pays well."

"What did her parents say?"

"They said no, they told her that they got it under control, which in Raine's mind it was a lie."

"How old was she when that happened?"

"Oh....eight or nine. Raine was always obedient to her parents, but this was the only order that she couldn't follow. So secretly she went to find a job without having her parents knowing."

"That really must of took her a long time."

"Well yeah, it did for a couple of years. When she became thirteen, a rich family lady found her and offered her a job to take care of her youngest son. The only people that ever treated Raine badly as she was doing her job was the rich lady's eldest daughter, who was one heck of a brat."

Janet made a painful expression on her face. "Ouch."

"That's what I said when Raine told me about her job. I knew that she was emotionally breaking down, so I tried to persuade her to quit, but she couldn't.....she wanted to help her mom and dad so badly. As time went by I suddenly felt that there were a couple of changes within Raine." Alice explained.

"What kind of changes?"

"Well.....Raine still acted the same towards us, but deep down inside her, I actually felt her burning hatred towards those who think that they are better then anybody else, while the second change was something intense.....something really scary that's been emotionally eating her alive."

Janet shuddered at Alice's cryptic words.

"Then after a few more years later, Uncle Stan called me and asked me if I have seen Raine anywhere. I told him that I haven't seen her in weeks and that's when I knew that Raine ran away from home. I knew that she ran off with a crime organization that she joined when she was fifteen."

"Is that it? You never saw her again?" Janet asked.

Alice shook her head at first. "We thought we would never see her again, but......before I came into adulthood and before I met Billy, Aunt Jodie called me again and she said that Raine came back home, she was really happy to tears." Alice said as she smiled at the memory. "I immediatly came over to greet my cousin and I told her welcome home. She told me that she left the Knight Sydicate and she told me of her vow of never stealing again. And she kept her word, until yesterday evening on the news. I don't know what got my cousin to start stealing again......and I also don't know what got her to suddenly start hurting people.....but I must do whatever I can to stop her."

Janet was silent for a few moments, then as she turned her gaze outside of the car she found a wide open space for Alice's training.

"Stop the car, I found a good space for you to start practicing."

Alice stopped and carefully parked the car. The two got out, then Janet pulled out a couple of good sturdy sticks that she found while searching for a good spot to train Alice.

"Are you sure that I have to fight Raine?" Alice asked with bit of sadness.

Janet sighed. "Im sure. Since she pulled so many crazy stunts, including almost making me roadkill, I still don't think that reasoning is going to stop her. Now, are you ready for your first step as an honorable knight?"

Alice nodded.

"Ok." Janet said then started to toss one of the sticks to her. "Think fast!"

The stick flipped towards Alice and quickly bonked her on the brain.

"Ow!" Alice hissed as she rubbed her new sore spot on her head.

Janet held back a giggle and managed to pull herself together. "Always use fast reflexes when someone throws random stuff at you. Believe me, it helps."

Alice groaned a bit. "Very funny." Then she tries to pick up the stick that Janet threw at her, but it was hard to hold it properly. "It's....kind of heavy."

"It'll take your arms a while to get used to the weight, not to mention that you'll probably feel the aching pain in the morning." Janet explained with a smile.

Alice's eyes widened with terror and once again groaned. "Ah man........"

"Alright....lets start with your first lesson, how to strike with your sword....now watch me."

And thus started Alice's training of being a lady knight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(meanwhile far away from the villains, mysterious motorcycle lady, Alice and Janet)

Batman was in his batmobile finally leaving Gotham City to start his search for the four remaining villains and The Phantom Knight. He already did a background search on his mysterious new enemy and from what he found out was that the knight thief was a woman and that she shares the same last name and blood of Alice Pleasance. Because of that information, Batman couldn't help but think in concern. Did Alice knew about this? Prehaps she's still at home safe and sound......but then again.....

Batman then knew he should've visted her and gather more information before he left Gotham. Although his concern for the girl's safety was great, he was more worried about the villains that left Gotham even more, since they might cause some huge damage to someplace outside of Gotham. Though this whole thing of Scarecrow, Harley, Poison Ivy, and Mad Hatter leaving Gotham, puzzled him deeply. What could have made them leave Gotham like that? Was it because of the Phantom Knight? Well it had too since the thief's sudden crime and sudden leave must of intrigued them deeply. They might be thinking of joining forces with her. Batman deeply glared at the thought as he kept on driving. Hopefully he won't be too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
